Muggle Coffeeshop AU
by 1potterhead07
Summary: Sirius Black started a coffee shop after he was kicked out of the Black estate. Every morning a new, very attractive guy stops by and orders the same thing, after asking for Almond milk. When he finally decided to buy some for him, his mother pays him a visit.


Sirius owned a coffee shop on the corner, a few blocks down from the biggest, most rich university in the country. He got quite a lot of business, but no matter how busy it got, it still had the quiet coffee feel, but more bad-ass as he always wore a leather jacket with ripped jeans, and his motorcycle parked right outside. He wore a ring on a chain around his neck. It was a family heirloom that was given to him after his younger brother died. He didn't want to wear it, but he didn't want to just leave it or lose it either.

Since the coffee shop was close to a university, he had mostly regular customers. He knew a majority of them by name. Some he even had nicknames for.

It was early. He opened at six, and there was already someone by the door. Someone he didn't recognize. He kicked down the stand and took off his helmet, turning the vehicle off. "Hey." He said, scanning the man up and down. He was tall with amber eyes, sandy curly hair just past his ears, and a scar that ran from his right temple all the way to the other side of his nose. It was weird, he gave off a mysterious vibe, but he also wore a beanie and cardigan, holding a MAC book. There were several black leather bracelets on his left wrist. The most notable thing, to Sirius, was the sticker on his computer. It was the bisexual flag. He really hoped that that was his computer, and not someone else's. "What can I do for you?"

"I was walking past and saw you would open in a few minutes, so I decided to wait. I just moved here, so I haven't any way to make a drink yet.".

"Ah. Yes. Well, welcome to my little shop." He jumped off unlocked the door. " Please come in." He saw the man's eyes drift toward the hour's sign. It wasn't supposed to be open for another twenty minutes. "Don't worry about that. I make my own hours most of the time. My workers should be getting here soon anyway."

"Wait you own this place?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" He drifted over to the tables that had chairs sitting atop them and started to take them off. Maybe it was selfish to keep him longer, but Sirius couldn't resist. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw the man set his satchel and computer at the bar along the sidewall and start to take down the chairs with him. _God, he's cute,_ he thought to himself. "You don't have to help, you're a customer."

"I'm aware…" The man almost looked amused. "You look as if you can not comprehend someone helping out to be nice."

"it's just… never mind." Sirius knew people did nice things. All the time as a matter of fact. Especially after what the whole Potter family did. But there would be moments where he would forget and it would take a minute for it to set in. "So where are you from..."

"Remus." Of course. A perfect name for him. " I'm from Cardiff."

"What are you doing way out here then?" His eyes became sad for a moment before they changed back to unreadable.

"Change. What about you?

"Sirius."

"Wait a minute. Sirius Black?" He sighed.

"Yeah. Ok, so what are you doing way out here then? And with a coffee shop?" There was no rudeness in his voice, nor was there appalment. Just curiosity.

"Long story." He mumbled. His family was horrible. Since they were one of the most powerful families - aside from the Potter's (who coincidentally we're the ones to get him out) - in the whole UK, they had to make sure their heir would be perfect. Being gay and mischievous were the two clear things that were not allowed in any way. He was often punished, and when he told them he liked boys more, it was the last straw. They almost killed him.

Remus must've been observant, because he didn't pry on this sensitive subject. Sirius realized they had put down all the chairs a while ago, they were just talking. "Anyway, what can I get you today?"

"Do you have almond milk?"

"No, sadly we're out."

"Oh ok, can I just an English Breakfast then?"

"Sure."

For the next couple of days, he got there right before opening and waited for Sirius. Each day he helped him take down the chairs and asked for almond milk, then end up ordering the same thing as the day before.

That day, though, he got up earlier and stopped by the store. Surely Remus would be there today, and he was gonna have some almond milk for him. However, Remus wasn't at the door when he got there.

His mother was.

"Hello, Mother. What a pleasant surprise. Goodbye." He walked right past her and into the shop, sadly though, she followed.

"Do _not_ disrespect me, Sirius. I have news. Orion is dead." Her voice was cold, emotionless.

"Good for him."

"And since we could never find a way to get you out of the will, you inherit all of yours and Regulus's fortune." Sirius stiffened, his hand went to the ring on his neck.

"I don't want it."

"I don't want you to have it either you _disgusting_ disgrace. But I have found no way around it."

"Well don't get me involved. I. Do. _Not_. Want. The. _Money_. Or the _house_. Or anything else that I might get. It was all _Regulus's_ before you-" He saw something move in the corner of his eye. It was Remus, he was leaning against the wall. How long had he been listening? "Avant de lui imposer trop de responsabilités. Maintenant il est mort. Je ne le prends pas. Brûlez le tout. Je m'en fiche. Maintenant, partez, j'ai un client et vous n'êtes pas recherché."

_Before imposing too much responsibility on him. Now he is dead. I do not take it. Burn everything. I do not care. Now, leave, I have a client and you are not wanted._

"Vous faites tout si difficile. J'aurais juste dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. L'argent est déjà dans votre coffre-fort." _You do everything so hard. I should have killed you when I had the chance. The money is already in your safe_. "Also," She noted, changing back to English, "You are an idiot. He knows French. Speak in Latin if you wish for privacy, do you not remember anything?"

"Goodbye." She glared at him before walking out, just as she was about to close the door, she said one last thing, glancing at Remus. "Do not. Or I will find an easy way to take the money back. And some of the Potters."

"You are not going to _touch_ them. Good_bye._" And with that, she left. Remus said nothing, he just stood there, with his kind yet analyzing eyes.

"Anyway!" Sirius started, there was no way he was going to let that affect him. He was safe, and he knew it. Remus took this as a sign to not mention the whole exchange he just witnessed.

"Any almond milk yet?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh really?" He glanced at the carton in his hand. "Wait you bought some outside of the shipment…?"

"Yeah." Sirius blushed a little.

"That's…"

"You kept asking if we had any, so I decided to get some for you."

"Thank you."

"Is that your computer…?" Sirius asked timidly.

"Yeah. Being a college professor it's kinda essential I have one."

"Oh, what subject?" He asked, moving around and starting to turn the machines on.

"English. Can I have a flat white?"

"Yeah. So ... would it be completely inappropriate for me to ask you to dinner sometime?"

"Not at all." Remus smiled. Sirius just about melted. It was a whole new type of smile. One that Sirius would do absolutely anything to keep on his face. It was such a happy smile that he wanted to just to lean across the counter and kiss the man. He bit his lip and tugged at the sleeve of his jacket. "Can I kiss you?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Sirius reflected the smile and leaned across the counter, sliding his hand on top of Remus's. The other hand of Remus's slid into Sirius's hair, pushing the man gently towards himself. Remus's lips were so soft, and he smelt like chocolate. It was such a gentle kiss, and even when it progressed, it was still tender.

Neither one of them knew who gently opened the kiss, but soon they found each other exploring the other's mouth. It was so intimate and sweet, Sirius wanted it to stay that way, and he knew that this would be something that he wouldn't mess up.

He didn't know it then, but he would soon realize that he had found his other half.


End file.
